onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Ibaraki Doji/Misc
Skills * If an assist killed the target, damage will not overflow * If Ibaraki is confused and kills ally, per the description, damage will overflow to enemies * Ibaraki targets the unit with lowest ratio health on auto, if units have same health, he attacks randomly Skins * Ibaraki's 5th skin's Ibaraball has its own set of animations Trivia * Ibaraki may receive a cross-dressing skin in future * Ibaraki is the spokesperson for the Toyota YARiS-L 致炫 edition, and there was also this Ibaraki-branded itasha Strategyhttps://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/419842605139882 Overview When it comes to the offensive, there is no Shikigami in Onmyoji who can match Ibaraki Doji in attack output. As a close friend of another "Boss", Shuten Doji, Ibaraki Doji himself also has the power to make others quake with fear. Most people have the belief that Ibaraki Doji can destroy the entire enemy regiment in just one stroke. Since the game’s release, he is the desire of many players who seek great power, and who are itching to lay their hands on their own "Super Warrior". As the Shikigami with the highest output in any single strike in Onmyoji, Ibaraki Doji is almost invincible when equipped with Souls like Shadow or Watcher. With the help of his teammates, he can release unequalled firepower in the direction of his enemy. This makes Ibaraki Doji a favorite in the Explore Zone, Soul Zones, and Duels. His Infernal Hand will crush the enemy in an instant. Skills Analysis ;Black Flame :Normal attack. Because Ibaraki is usually able to end the battle in one turn, this 30% chance of damage bonus buff is not really required. Complement this with his passive skill and it can be used as a group attack. ;Rage Outlet :Passive skill. Once the target is killed, the remaining damage will overflow to attack the rest of the enemies. This core skill of Ibaraki Doji transforms a single attack into a group attack. Without this, Ibaraki's attack is only a single target attack that is no different than that of Hakuro. :What should be noted is that souls like Shadow and Watcher can be triggered again in this damage overflow. The magnitude of the overflow damage is based on the DEF of Ibaraki's targets. In other words, if the target was very weak, or has been slammed with a damage plus debuff, even if others have high DEF and damage-reduction quotients, such powerful defense becomes meaningless. :PS: Ibaraki also has a concealed "passive skill", where he will attack the Shikigami with the lowest proportional HP in auto mode. With the support of Shikigami like Tesso and Kamikui, he will automatically target and attack the weakest Shikigami on the enemy team. ;Infernal Hand :A single target damage skill, is one of the highest damage-dealing skills among all Shikigami. Infernal Hand matched with Ibaraki's passive skill, Rage Outlet, Ibaraki could eliminate the enemy's weakest in an instant and inflict explosive group damage, or even slaughter the entire enemy group in one stroke. Souls Selection ;(Slot 2 - ATK; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit DMG/Crit) :For souls, it is recommended to use Crit DMG with Crit as a secondary attribute. For many players, their Ibarakis are nothing more than mere warriors because they are not able to fully pile on crit. Since Crit DMG for slot 6 is extremely rare, it is much easier to select Crit for slot 6 to have a 100% Crit Ibaraki Doji. If conditions are not favorable, you can use a G5 Crit DMG or G6 Crit instead. ;Shadow (4-pc set) + Crit/ATK (2-pc set) :As an offensive Shikigami, Ibaraki Doji's focus is to inflict one fatal strike that will kill all opponents at once, especially in daily zone battles. Particularly when there is overflow damage, Shadow can often be triggered again so that with just one soul set, the damage inflicted can be doubled, making Shadow the best soul for Ibaraki Doji. ;Watcher (4-pc set) + Crit (2-pc set) :Watcher is used to supplement attacks and activate passive skills for group attacks. When equipped with Watcher, Ibaraki Doji could cripple and destroy the enemies with subsequent attacks. Sample Team ;Red Imp, Seimei - Bind/Star/Death :Seimei's skills like "Spell: Bind", "Spell: Star", and "Amulet: Death" carry the damage bonus effect, and can multiply Ibaraki Doji's damage suffered by the enemy with the help of Red Imp. ;Tesso, Kamikui :Let Tesso or Kamikui strike before Ibaraki to identify the most vulnerable enemy so that Ibaraki can automatically find his target and attack the weakness one. In addition, Tesso's damage increasing skill and Kamikui's lowering the Move Bar skill are good supporting skills. ;Ushi no Toki :Ushi no Toki can work with Ibaraki Doji to cause greater damage. When Ushi no Toki is equipped with Shadow, she can stack on Ibaraki Doji's Shadow effects. ;Shikigami with Sea Sprite :Even though Ibaraki Doji has one of the highest attacks, he is weak and desperately needs shield protection. Only a protected Ibaraki Doji can brandish his fists. Disadvantaged Against ;Hitotsume, Shikigami with Mirror Lady, Yao Bikuni with Divination Sigil - Damage Rebound :Damage rebound is a nightmare for all Shikigami with group attacks, and especially so for Ibaraki Doji, whose normal attacks can easily turn into group attacks. :The good news is that if your damage is high enough, Ibaraki will perish together with the entire enemy team. ;Shuzu :The ability to share and spread damage out transforms Ibaraki from a Shikigami who can destroy a whole team into a mediocre, single-target Shikigami. References